Pegasus of the Moon Gargoyle of the Earth
by Neo-Queen Serenity
Summary: Serena has been asleep for 10 years no thanks to her stepmother Selenity. Darien wakes her up and takes her away what will happen when life might have to start over? R&R thought u saw the last of me? TWO CAPTERS UPDATED NOW ON HER!RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Awakening

She lied there frozen in moon crystal, not moving an inch. Her beautiful hair layed all around her. A dark figure slowly approuched the crystal. He knew he was not allowed in the Moon Kingdom Palace but Queen Selenity had done something truely wrong. He waved his hand over a diamond that was dented in a large pedastole. It blinked a white light, three times. The crystal flashed twice then disappeared. Her eyes slowly opened. As her beautiful cerualen eyes searched the room her eyes landed on the shadow. He nodded and walked forward. She heared soft footsteps,a shadow slowly approuched her. As her approuched but then gasped. He immediantly rushed to her side and bent next to her bed. She looked at him, he beautiful midnight blue eyes that you could get trapped in. He had silky ebony hair, he was very muscular. The younge girl felt herself blush he was so handsome.

He layed a soft hand on her rosy cheek and wispered," You are awake oh I am so Happy." She looked at him confused. He placed a hand under her and lifted her up. He was about to say something when he heard someone coming. It was Queen Serenity, he was not going to let her take his love away from her. He lifted her up bridal style and hid in the shadows. He placed a hand over the girl's mouth as she gasped. They listened as Queen Selenity came closer. "Yes I know my daughter is a threat in this war I must keep her like how she is forever." That word rang in both the young boy and girl's ears 'forever'. As she got closer to were the younge girl was moments earlier she gasped. "Where is she?" she asked a gaurd. He shrugged. "Well find her if she can not sleep forever than we will have nothing else but to execute her and then finally her younger sister Emerald may have the throne, but do not tell Chareles that, do you understand me?" The gaurds nodded and all of tthem including the Queen departed.

Later the younge prince jumped off his black horse. He slowly and carefully helped the younge princess down. She looked around the sight was breath taking it was a big clearing with flowers and a waterfall. "Do you remember who I am Princess?" He asked. The princess slowly closed her eyes as an image come to mind

FLASHBACK

She ran trying to hide from him. She was only four and he was five. "Serena where are you come out where ever you are." He said. She hid in the flowers knowing he wouldn't find her. There were over five hundred thousand flowers. He walked down the path that was cleared of flowers. As he looked around her spotted a goldlock of hair. He slowly but quietly snuck up and tickled her. "STOP DARIEN!" She laughed. "HAHA SERENA NEVER!!!" Darien said laughing. "I'M SORRY" She laughed. "You promise you won't ever put a frog in my bed again?" He asked she nodded and he stopped. She than jumped off the ground and hugged him. King Chareles and King Derek smiled at the sight off their children. As well as King Derek's wife Dierdra smiled but Queen Selenity frowned diliking how her daughter was so charming everyone loving her. Queen Serenity was King Chareles second wife after his previous wife Queen Serenity died a very painful death. He remarried to Queen Selenity who had a daughter only a year younger than Serena her name was Emerald she had green hair and always tried to play with Darien whom she had a crush on. Anyway lets carry on with the flash back. A younge green haired girl then came running up to Serena and Darien. "Hi Serena can I play with you guys." Said the little girl pouting. "Sure Emerald." Emerald smiled and hugged Serena and then Darien bad ideal. Darien then pushed her away. This mad Selenity mad. She immediantly ran over to her daughter. "Emerald sweetheart it's ok there is no need to cry." She than glared at Serena. "Serena go to your room immediantly." Selenity said. "But i..." She than gasped as her step mother grabbed her arm and spoke, "Do not ever disobey me again I am your mother." tears welled up in Serena's eyes."NO YOUR NOT MY MOTHER MY MOMMY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!" the younge princess cried and ran into the palace. Darien watched and ran after her. She jumped on her bed and sobbed crying because she missed her mother. Darien than came in and jumped on her bed. She slowly glanced at him her cerualen blue eyes covered in tears. He crawled over to her and hugged her her head resting on his chest she closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She looked at him and he smiled. "Come on Serena cheer up don't let the wicked witch of the west get to you." Darien said making her laugh. She smiled and laughed she than hugged him and then sleep came and clamed them.

END OF FLASHBACK

She looked at him and smiled,"Darien is it really you what has happened why do I not remember anything since i was four?" She asked. Darien turned his head in dispair having her to find out like this was wrong. "You see after you yelled at Selenity your father and her came up to talk to you. But your father said you should be punished by not seeing me for a week. But Selenity said she would rather you never see me again. But your father refused so Selenity suggested they put to a long sleep. He again refused but she did it anyway. I was aloud to come and see you as you slept. But then your father became ill and Selenity took charge of the kingdom she comanded that I was to never see you again." Darien explained. Serena looked sad she glanced at him, "Darien my father is..." Darien looked at her,"Yes your father is still alive he needs positive energy he has been filled with negative energy. We need to get you back so you can take the thrown because if your step sister takes control of the Moon your world as you know it is doomed. The scouts and I think Selenity is from the negaverse." Darien said. Serena looked horrified, without any hesitation she embraced tears rolling down her cheeks. He than took his hand and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. Without any notice they kissed. Only seconds later they parted she rested her head on his chest. "Serena you and me have a gift that is why we are not to be toghter because you and I together alone can be the ultimate power. Serena we can defeat the negaverse together. We just have to figure out what our gift is. OK?" Darien asked. She moved her head from his chest, "yes Darien I understand." She than moved her head closer to his

closer

closer

closer

"Freeze right there." they turned to see Selenity and gaurds. "You little wrench how dare you tell her that she was to never know. Gaurds get him but bring Serena I think I will execute her myself." Selenity said. Darien jumped on his horse he reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her onto his horse infront of him. "Let's go Nightsteed it's time you show them what you've got." And with that they gallopped away with Selenity and her gaurds after them.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: hey so sorry haven't updated in a while i am so in a hurry u know 4 Christmas and my friend is leaving school and getting home-schooled. so again sorry and hey give me ten reviews by the end of the week and i will give you 3 maybe even 5 chapters of my story so here you go.

**Chapter 2: The Things Scary Stuff Can Do For Love**

He raced down the woods on his horse nightsteed as fast as he could to make sure Serena would be safe. He wouldn't bare if something happened to her..the love of his life. He looked at Serena who closed her eyes tight holding tight onto the reins. Trusting Nightsteed he let go of the reins and looked at Serena. He looked back behind him and to his amazment they weren't behind him coming to a clearing he looked foreward and spoke,"YES!" But sadly they came up in two diffrent directions swords in hand. Darien gasped and wirled Nightsteed to a halt. "Darien what are you doing are you trying to get us killed?" Serena asked frightened. Darien didn't answer but whisper to Nightsteed. "We have to save Serena ok Nightsteed." With that Nightsteed reared and Darien pulled out his sword and charged. This took the soldiers off gaurd and they then retreated. With Darien hot on there trail.

He than took them into the woods where he knew a secret spot were they could hide. It was a small clearing where red roses bloomed and a small pond. He dismounted and then helped Serena down. As she got off the horse she embraced Darien. This caught Darien off gaurd but he returned it. She looked up into his midnight blue eyes as he looked into her cereulan blue eyes. "Darien thank you so much for what you have done for me." Serena said in a soft voice. Darien smiled a smile that would melt your heart. Serena than stood on her tippy toes as Darien moved in closer and then there lips locked. After a couple of seconds they parted. Serena than laid her head on Dariens chest. His arms around her waist.

Later that night they laid on a blanket Serena's head on Dariens chest looking up at the Earth. "Serena you see the Earth?" He asked. Serena looked at him and replied,"Yes I do." Darien smiled at her and spoke," That is my home but sadly it has been attacked by the Princess of the Negaverse, Princess Beryel. We think Selenity is the Queen trying to slowly control the moon." Serena looked at Darien his eyes welling up with tears. "Oh Darien it will be ok, my mother Queen Serenity told me before she died to protect this-" She than showed him a silver crystal known as, "The Imperal Silver Crystal." Darien said eyes wide as he saw the legendary crystal."-and that it will help make the universe a safe and wonderful place just as God had made it!" Serena spoke but then placed it back into the moon locket that played a song. "Is that the locket I gave to you when we were small?" Serena nodded a than laid her head back on his chest. Darien then closed his eyes about to go to sleep when he heard four words that made him happy, "Darien I love you!" Serena said her eyes closed. "I love you too Serena I love you too." He than held her tight as sleep claimed them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Things A Pegasus Can Do

Serena sat there picking beautiful flowers. she looked over to see Darien's sleeping form.

"Oh how I miss my mother and father." Serena mumbled.

She looked around the small meadow only to have a white object catch her eye in the woods.

She immediantly stood up and ran torwards it.

She could hear its feet clomp as it hit the ground.

As she ran in the woods she gasped.

There in the middle of a small lake stood a beautifeul white pegasus.

Serena slowly walked over to it.

She slowly tried to sneak as its head was turned away.

"Hello Princess." the pegasus said as it turned and faced her.

Serena took a step back.

"How do you know who I am?" Serena asked.

The pegasus chuckled and walked torwards her.

"I am your pegasus, do you not remember the time we used to play?" he said and nuzzled her.

Serena thought for a second as she held the pegasus head in her arms.

"My mother gave me you when I was small. They had captured you and I had fallen in love with you." Serena said looking dwn at the pegasus.

He nodded and took a step back. He pointed his head up to the sky and it glowed a golden color. When the light faded a way a small broach in the shape of a cresent moon and a wand that as well had a cresent moon on it.

Serena held on to them, "What are these?" Serena asked.

The pegasus chuckled,"That braoch will help you turn into the legendary Sailor scout, Sailor Moon. The wand that you hold will help you defeat the negaverse."

Serena looked at him and back to the two objects.

the pegasus than yurned his head and a bright light appeared and disappeared only to see a beautiful white stallion.

"What in the.." Serena stopped as he approuched her.

"I wish not to be seen as my real self come, get on my back." Pegasus said, moitioning her to come.

She nodded and walked over to him.

She placed her hand on his forehead and smiled.

"What do I call you?" Serena asked, mounting the stallion.

"You shall call me Helious." Helious said.

Serena smiled and nodded,"I like that name."

"Thank you, after all you named me. But I can not talk to you when we are around others only in secret. Princess you must lie and tell Darien you captured me, do you understand?" Helious said.

Serena smiled and nodded.

"Then let us be on our way." Helious said and gallopped away, not knowing the secret of who lied ahead.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Things Bad Guys Can Do and Masked Men**

Serena and Helious galloped out of the woods.

Serena gasped at the sight before her.

The meadow was on fire.

Serena quickly glanced around the meadow to find her beloved.

Then her eyes fell on a horse that was coming there way.

As the horse and its rider rushed through the flames, Serena gasped.

A man who wore black armor approuched with Queen Selenity close behind.

"We must go!" Helious said galloping.

"But what about Darien?" Serena asked.

Helious ran faster,"Do not worry he shall find us!" Helious replied.

He passed the man and the Queen.

"My Princess you must transform before they catch up." Helious said.

Serena nodded,"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena shouted.

A pink light surrounded her as well as ribbons.

When it faded the meadow was no longer on fire and a legenbdary sailor scout stood there.

Queen Selenity and the man jumped off there horses.

"Who are you? Where is the Princess?" the man asked.

"I am the legendary sailor scout. I am Sailor Moon enemy of the negaverse, I will right wrongs and truimp over evil. And Queen Selenity your the worst kind. In the name of the Moon i will punish all that is evil and that means you." Sailor moon said doing her speech.

"How dare you, Droido come forth." Queen Selenity said.

Then a woman came out of the shadow," Driodo avacodo is here." Avacado said.

"Get rid of this Sailor Moon twit now." the man said.

Avacado nodded and charged torwards Sailor Moon.

She stood there in shock, waiting for the impact she gasped as two arms grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.

"Sailor Moon defeat them." the man said.

"Who are you?" Queen Selenity hissed.

The man set Sailor Moon down," I am Tuxedo Mask and I defeat evil like you." Tuxedo Mask said introducing himself.

Sailor Moon bent down on her knee,"Please Pegasus help me."

Then a beautiful white pegasus appeared in the sky and tilted his horn torwards Sailor Moon.

The Cresent moon wand appeared with the Silver crystal on it.

Sailor Moon triwled it in her hands and stoped.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon said making a circle.

When she completed it a blast of white energy hit Avacado.

Queen Selenity hissed,"You have not seen the last of me." and her and the man disappeared.

* * *

"I must get going now." Tuxedo Mask said walking away. 

"Wait I do not know what I would have done if you hadn't saved me. Thank you." Sailor Moon said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No problem, we think Queen Selenity is part of the negaverse now we know its true. But I must go, until next time Sailor Moon." with that Tuxedo mask disappeared.

"Good job Sailor Moon." she looked to see Helious.

She looked at him and spoke," he said the same thing Darien told me weird huh." Sailor moon said.

"SERENA!!!" She heard Darien call.

"Detransform hurry." Helious said, turning into his white stallion form.

Sailor moon did.

Darien jumped off of Moonraid and ran torwards her.

"Darien!" Serena said jumping into his arms.

Darien spun her around and held her close.

"Serena I was so worried about you." Darien said looking down at her.

"I am sorry I worried you Darien please forgive me." Serena said.

Darien nodded and bent down and kissed her.

The two horses neighing happily.

TBC


End file.
